


The "Mikaelson" Twins

by AngelLove101



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Marriage, Multi, Pain, Siblings, Twins, Unrequited Love, Vampires, Werewolf, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLove101/pseuds/AngelLove101
Summary: Does anyone really know the Originals weakness?Did anyone know that their weakness is the same weakness of Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline and even a little bit of Stefan's?Nobody knows much about him. At least not the people he doesn't care about and love.About a boy that would go to hell and back for the people he cares about.He's special, and that's what made him hated. It's also what made him loved.His name is Soren and this is his story!





	1. MY CHARCTERS and THE HOUSE BASICS

  **Soren Nikolia Turner Smoke Mikaelson**

May 12th, 1994

He'll end up with Klaus Mikaelson

He is 5'6

He is a werewolf, vampire, warlock, elemental, and shape-shifter

His natural eye color is gray (warlock), but they can change into Amber (werewolf), gray and red (vampire), pitch black (shape-shifter), purple and silver (elemental).

Natural hair color is black (warlock), but it also changes to having either a blue streak in it (shape-shifter), a small gray streak (vampire) or completely white (elemental). His fur when he changes into a wolf is black with silver in it.

His body shape is kind of like Stefan's. His skin color is lighter than Bonnie's and darker than Elena's.

He has 7 tattoos, 1 brand, 6 piercings and 3 scars

**TATTOOS**

Klaus's name on his left hip bone (it is tattooed in Klaus's blood for a specific health reason.)

Matching tattoo with his best friend (Katrina ex-sister in law) it's a bird above their right inner ankle

His twin sisters name on his right hip bone (he spelled it to keep them linked)

Forever and Always on his right wrist

A tattoo that goes all the way around his left wrist of the infinity symbol linking him to Klaus

The words Breathe Deep tattooed on his left shoulder blade. Its Spelled to help him keep in control of his wolf when he does change

A semicolon behind his left inner forearm 

**BRAND**

On his lower back right in the middle marking him part of the Turner tribe

**PIERCINGS**

Double on his right ear

Triple on his left ear

Left side if his lip

**SCARS**

A bite mark from Klaus between his neck and his right shoulder (connecting his body to Klaus and Klaus knows when his body gets hurt because he gets the scars and can feel a little of the pain.)

A long scar on his left leg going from the middle of his thigh all the way to the beginning of his foot

A scar going through forever and always done when he was drunk. (Klaus doesn't know what the scar is from until he sees Soren again.)

**EXTRA Info:**

  * Because of all the other supernatural blood he has, he does not turn into a wolf unless he wants to.
  * The full moon does affect him but he doesn't turn.
  * The only time he has turned was the full moon after his first kill when he was 5.
  * He also remembers everything because of his photographic memory.
  * He knows more than 20 languages (speak, write, and read).
  * After the age of 13, he can choose whether or not he wants to let his wounds scar his body.
  * He does have a daylight ring, an earring with wolfs-bane and another earring with vervain (he can't be compelled anyway because of all the different supernatural blood he has.)
  * He's left-handed



** SPECIES FROM HIS FAMILY NAMES **

0\. Wolf (witch or warlock)

1\. Turner: Werewolf (fathers side)

2\. Bennett: Witch or Warlock (mothers side)

3\. Kiser: Elemental (mothers side)

4\. Treadway: Vampire (mothers side)

5\. Drinkard: Shapeshifter (fathers side)

** Amber Nicole Turner Mikaelson Gilbert **

May 12th, 1994

She'll marry Jeremy Gilbert

She is 5'8

She is a werewolf, vampire, witch, elemental, and shape-shifter

Her natural eye color is Gray (witch), but they can also change into the color amber (wolf), gray and red (vampire), pitch black (shape-shifter), purple and silver (Elemental).

Natural hair is blonde (witch), but it also changes to having either a blue streak (shape-shifter), a gray streak (vampire), or completely black (elemental). Her fur when she changes is dark brown with silver in it.

Her body shape resembles Caroline's. Her skin color is lighter than Bonnie's and darker than Tyler's.

She has 4 tattoos, 4 piercings, 1 brand and 2 scars.

**TATTOOS**

Elijah's name tattooed on her left breast

Her twins name tattooed on her right hip bone (links her to him)

A clock on her right thigh, showing the time her twin was born.

Forever and Always on her left wrist

**PIERCINGS**

Left ear doubled

Right ear doubled

**BRAND**

Showing she belongs to the Turner Tribe in the middle of her back

**Scars**

A bite mark on her left side from Elijah (links her body with his so he can feel when shes hurt and will get the scars she wants.)

A stab wound Soren gave her on accident when he was 7 because he lost control of his power

**EXTRA:**

  * She has not activated her werewolf curse.
  * She can also remember everything.
  * She knows about just as much as Soren does.
  * She's right-handed.



**SPECIES FROM FAMILIES NAMES**

0\. Wolf (witch or warlock)

1\. Turner: Werewolf (fathers side)

2\. Bennett: Witch or Warlock (mothers side)

3\. Kiser: Elemental (mothers side)

4\. Treadway: Vampire (mothers side)

5\. Drinkard: Shapeshifter (fathers side)

** Katrina Renee Hallmark Turner Lockwood Mikaelson **

June 30th, 1990

She's 6'1

She'll end up with Kol Mikaelson

She is a werewolf and Elemental

Her natural eye color is Brown (no power), but they can change to Amber (wolf) and silver (elemental)

Natural hair is brown, but she can magically change it whenever she wants. Her favorite is purple and blue. Her fur when she changes black and white

Her body shape is like Elena's. Her skin color is darker than Damon but lighter than Jules.

She has 9 tattoos, 2 scars, and 7 piercings

**TATTOOS**

A strong cookie she got for her son on her left shoulder blade

A heart on her right shoulder blade full of color

A fairy in a mirror on her right forearm

A matching tattoo with Soren of a bird above her right ankle

Her children's names on each of her wrist

A rose on her left thigh

A spell linking her to Klaus to keep her from dying. Soren did the spell  that way and the tattoos are made from Klaus and Soren's blood

A linking spell connecting her to her children

Breathe deep under her left breast to give her control over her wolf if she changes

**PIERCINGS**

Snakebites

Double piercings on the left ear

Triple piercings on the right ear

The left side of her nose

Belly button pierced

**SCARS**

A long scar on her waist from Austin when she tried to leave the first time

A scar from a gash from the first time she turned

**EXTRA:**

  * She had activated her werewolf curse, but thanks to Soren making her a magic necklace she doesn't change unless she wants to. (Necklace spelled to make sure no one but her or Soren can take it off)
  * She also has 2 children, Kohta and Kenzi Turner. She had them with Austin Turner, Amber and Soren's older brother.
  * Her mother was Tyler's dads' mistress and left when she got pregnant and his wife found out about her.
  * Owns her own little bookstore with Soren
  * Lives with Soren.



**SPECIES FROM FAMILY NAMES**

1\. Lockwood (Werewolf)

2\. Hallmark (Elemental)

** HOUSE **

  * Two stories (basement and attic)
  * The attic is where Soren keeps all his magic supplies and weapons. It does have a little bathroom
  * Basement is set up as a safe room, and playroom in case someone gets through all the security Soren sat up. It has a bathroom
  * A kitchen, with an island in the middle
  * Dining room that's used as the study room for the kids.
  * Living room
  * Small den that Katrina uses as her office for her store
  * 5 bedrooms (Soren) {Katrina} [Guest] <Kohta> <Kenzi>
  * 4 bathrooms not counting the ones in the attic or basement (Soren) {Katrina} <Kohta and Kenzi> [Guest]
  * 3 extra closets
  * Laundry room/ pantry
  * Children play set, trampoline, and a small pool
  * A Shed




	2. Meeting the Turner Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I know in the TVD and TO timeline is going to be different and I apologize. I kept fighting on how I wanted to do this story and I've finally gotten to a place I think its okay.

 

**Andrews Texas 1999**

"Niklaus hurry up these witches know when one of their own dies!" Elijah yelled as Klaus finished feeding on a woman. Klaus let the woman fall to the ground as he stood and looked towards his brother.

As he was about to say something about how messy Elijah was being until he heard whimpering.

"Was their anyone else in the house 'Lijah?" Klaus said looking around and stopping by the front door when he heard the whimpering again. Before Elijah could even answer Klaus was out of the house looking for the noise.

'That house didn't have anyone, but those two' Elijah thought as he went after his brother, he hadn't heard the noise his brother had until he got right up to the house.

**Sorens' Fathers House**

"D...Daddy stop please I...it was an accident!" a little boy cried backing into a corner in fear. All he had wanted was some water and because of his dad coming out of nowhere, he had dropped the glass. He tried not to step on the broken glass, but when he fell the glass cut into his hands.

"Why did that bitch have to give me freaks for children?" the man yelled moving closer to the little boy. "It's all ya'lls fault I wasn't made the Tribe leader!"

The boy whimpered and moved his hands to cover his head when he saw his father raising his fist. After a few seconds and nothing happen he lifted his head and saw another man standing above his father. Soren felt his body start trembling as the man came closer. Not from fear, but something he couldn't understand.

Soren looked into the mans glowing black and blue eyes for a couple of moments before looking back to his limp father on the ground.

"Did y...you kill him?" the little boy asked looking at his fathers' limp body with wonder and then back up at the man.

Klaus barely spared a glance at the man laying on the ground and smiled down at the boy. "No, I just made him go to sleep," Klaus said kneeling a little to get a better look at the boy. "Are you okay little one?"

Soren nodded as he watched the man move closer to him. "My n...names Soren, what's yours?" he asked smiling and moving to get out of the corner.

Niklaus was a little shocked because he had never seen a child react like this to him, let alone when he just attacked the child's father.

"My names Niklaus, tell me does your father always hurt you?"

"Sometimes, h...he blames me and Amber for him n...not being put in charge of the coven," Soren said moving to grab Klaus's hand. "I don't k...know why. Mema said t...that he wasn't next in l...line Uncle Tommy was." Soren lifted up his shirt and Klaus froze when he saw a bruise healing on his torso and the little scrapes on his hands disappearing. He didn't know what to say because he didn't think any other supernatural beings lived here except for the witches. His source either didn't know or was just hiding information.

"How long have you had that bruise and the scrapes on your hands?" Klaus asked squeezing the boys now healed hand and frowning when he heard footsteps. Looking away from the boy and towards the sound, he heard how close the steps were and he took a defensive stance. When he saw a little girl in pajamas he relaxed his stance a little.

"Soren?" the little girl mumbled rubbing her eyes. "Why are you awake?" Klaus froze when he saw the little girls face. He had seen a lot of twins his day, but never one that looked so different, but so much alike.

"Bambi! N...Nikki saved me from daddy!" Soren squealed moving to let go of Klaus's hand and running to the little girl. "Daddy can't hurt u...us anymore."

Klaus gave the little girl a small smile when she looked up. He didn't know why, but when she glared at him his mind went on the defensive. Something felt like she was trying to get into his mind.

"Niklaus why are you in here? What's going on?" Elijah asked as he came face to face with the twins and a limp body on the floor. Klaus saw Soren stiffen, but the girl relaxed.

"This man was about to hurt Soren. I came in here and saved him." Klaus said as Soren walked back to him and grabbed his hand. His little body was shaking so slightly that he was the only one that noticed it.

"Did you kill him? Did you honestly kill their father and leave them orphans?" Elijah yelled moving closer to the little girl and frowning when she smiled wide.

"We aren't orphans mister. Daddy doesn't take care of us during the week. Mema and Papa do." The little girl said pointing to a picture of an elderly couple on the fireplace. "My names Amber."

"Y...You aren't n... normal vampires are you?" Soren whispered to Klaus. Soren felt him tense and frowned.

"No, I'm not a normal vampire. How did you know I'm a vampire?" Klaus asked moving to sit in front of the little boy.

"Mema and Papa say I'm s...special!" Soren whispered in his ear. "Momma was an Elemental, Witch and a Vampire!! S...she was so strong!"

"You're an Elemental?" Elijah asked looking back at the little girl and then back to Soren.

"We're more than just Elementals. Mom was born into an old almost forgotten tribe of shapeshifters. Her father our grandfather was one." The girl said moving to grab her brothers' hand. "Our grandmother, on the other hand, was born an Elemental, a witch and later turned into a vampire. Because of her power and her connection to the earth she was still able to have us. We have 3 older half brothers, 1 full blooded brother and a younger half-brother. He was born after mom left and he was born from daddies whore." She said as Klaus tightened his hold on Soren.

"M...mema said no b...bad words!" Soren warned moving to crawl into Klaus's lap. Klaus looked up and noticed Amber glaring at him again.

"If your mother was an Elemental, witch, shapeshifter and a vampire. What is your father?" Klaus asked avoiding looking towards Amber.

"D...daddy is a witch and w...werewolf. Mema is a w...witch and Papa is a werewolf!"

Klaus looked towards Elijah and nodded slowly. He could definitely make use of these two. With their focus on the twins, neither saw the man known as their father start waking up. They also didn't know what was happening when Elijah and he were thrown against the wall.

'We're originals how is he so strong.' Elijah thought watching the children tense and Soren start shaking.

"D...daddy!" Amber stuttered backing up.

The man glared hard towards the children and then looked towards the originals.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he yelled moving his hand to cause an aneurysm in Klaus and Elijah's mind. "You're vampires aren't you? How'd you get in here? I didn't invite you in." Klaus just glared and fought against the pain. Elijah looked towards the children and tried to fight against the force making him stay against the wall.

"D...Daddy, please stop!" Soren yelled running to Klaus and pulling on his arm. Klaus noticed that Sorens touched dulled the pain.

"Get away from him this instant Soren!" the man yelled trying to make Klaus's pain worse. Soren cried for his dad to stop, but he wouldn't. Neither Klaus nor Elijah could tell you what happens next. Only that one moment they were against the wall and in pain and in the next they were panting on their knees.

When they looked up Sorens hair was completely white and he was breathing ragged.

"Soren," Klaus called moving to stand on his feet and walking a few steps closer to the boy. His father was on the ground with blood seeping out of his neck and blood still coming out of his eyes.

Soren looked up and Klaus saw the exact same markings that were on his fathers face on his face as well. A bruise going across his neck and blood seeping out of his eyes. Even his eye color had changed. One was purple and the other was silver. As the boy blinked Klaus watched the eyes turn into a light golden color meaning he had activated his curse.

"Soren calm down we're okay," Klaus said picking the boy up and holding him against his chest. Even if his wolf is locked away now that Soren just unlocked his curse he should be able to calm down.

"Elijah we can't leave them here. We don't know whether or not he'll turn on the next full moon or not." Klaus said as Soren lifted his head and showed his glowing amber eyes.

"Soren... Soren just killed daddy." Amber muttered looking from the body on the ground to her brother. "We... We don't have to stay here anymore right" she asked as Elijah dusted off his suit and made his way to her.

"Would you like to come and live with us?" Elijah asked knowing that even if she denied they'd still take them.

"Can we tell Mema and Papa before we go?" she asked smiling slowly up to him.

"How about we leave a letter saying you'll in good hands. Klaus can help get your things ready to go while I clean this up." Elijah said standing and walking to the table that had a few pieces of paper.

Klaus followed Amber to their room and frowned even more. "Do the both of you sleep in here?"

"Yes, we're usually just here on weekends though. Mema and Papa don't allow any longer because of how he treats us." She said moving to get her backpack. "Soren should be okay in a minute. Once he is he can get his own stuff. We got to go to Mema and Papas house to get a few things from our family legacy." Klaus stayed quiet as he watched Amber pack her stuff. He had guessed the bag was spelled to hold any and everything.

"Nikki, do we really get to stay with you?" Soren murmured into his neck.

"Yes, we'll take care of you and help you with getting your powers under control okay. I promise Soren." Klaus said as Soren moved out of his arms and further into his room.

As he lifted his hands and his eyes turned back to gray Klaus smiled as all the things in the room started flying either into Ambers backpack or into Sorens.

The next hour they spent getting all of their things and leaving a letter for the grandparents to let them know that the twins will be safe and that their son isn't going to come back.

Neither one can tell you why they felt so drawn to the twins and neither one can tell you why they weren't going to let any harm come to them. Not even from their selves.

"We'll always be a family. Always and Forever." Klaus whispered to the sleeping five-year-old. Elijah looked at his brother and gave Amber a small smile. Maybe this little boy would be the one to save him after all and he can finally get his siblings back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's not good or you see any mistakes, again I'm sorry I really tried my best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I do not own anything, but my own characters and my own story.  
> Hoped you enjoy!!


End file.
